The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a borescope plug therefore.
Borescope inspection (BSI) ports facilitate on-wing inspection of aircraft engine primary gaspath hardware with a fiber optic borescope to expedite frequent engine inspections that otherwise may require disassembly. Borescope plugs seal the inspection ports during engine operation to minimize secondary flow leakage into the primary gaspath.
BSI ports are typically directly integrated into the engine case geometry and are positioned to facilitate maintenance accessibility without removal of engine hardware. Oftentimes, the engine case is dense with external hardware such as gearboxes, pumps, air conduits and fluid conduits that may complicate access to the borescope plug.
Current borescope plugs require a supplementary locking feature other than lock wire or safety cable. Which may be expensive and difficult to incorporate in certain locations